2AM
by Crispy Hobbit
Summary: Phoenix Wright can't sleep. One-shot.


Disclaimer – The characters do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for the purpose of this fic.

A/N - Written for my Edgeworth, though I know they will never read this.

* * *

><p>The ticking was starting to get on his nerves now. Why he left his watch on the bedside table right next to his head, Phoenix Wright did not know. But he had, and the ticking was starting to drive him up the wall. How on earth was he meant to sleep when he had that constant ticking in his ear. Realistically the noise from the watch wasn't to blame for his insomnia at all, but it was easier for him to say that that was the cause.<p>

Rolling over, Phoenix glared at his watch which he could just make out in the little bit of light coming from his digital clock. The temptation to throw the watch across the room was strong, but he resisted. That would be a very pointless thing to do, and he didn't want to risk breaking the thing. It may not have been overly expensive but he really did not want to have to go and buy another one. Work was slow lately and he didn't want to be wasting money on trivial things.

No, the watch would remain in one piece tonight. Instead of acting on his whims, he raised an arm and ran his hand through his hair as he glanced at the time. According to the dim green numbers it was two in the morning. And he had not slept a wink so far despite going to bed at eleven. That was so unfair.

Sighing to himself, Phoenix decided that enough was enough. If he wasn't going to be able to sleep then he might as well find something to do until he became tired. He quickly sat himself up, stuck his feet in his slippers before climbing to his feet and walking into the living room of his apartment.

His hand hit the light switch bathing the room in sudden light. This maybe wasn't such a good idea as he suddenly found himself blind to the world around him as the light assaulted his eyes. He quietly cursed as he stumbled further into the room, accidentally stubbing his toe on the corner of his sofa.

After hopping around in circles for a few moments, Phoenix found that his eyes had now adjusted to the lighted room and he could actually see. Scowling, he rubbed his toe before continuing on his path to the kitchen. He quickly fixed himself up a cup of coffee, decaf of course since he did want to sleep at some point that night after all, before returning to the living room and sitting himself down at the table.

He contemplated putting his tv on or playing some music but decided against it. He didn't want the sound to travel and wake his neighbours. The little old lady that lived next door was scary enough during the day, the last thing he wanted was to have to deal with her lectures at this time of night. He could always read a book but for some reason that option wasn't really appealing to him at the moment.

As Phoenix tried to work out just what he could do to keep him entertained for a little while, his eyes landed on his laptop. He was lucky to even have one, if he was honest with himself. For a while he had had lots of cases and ones where his clients actually paid him aswell. He was planning on putting that money into savings but Maya had talked him into buying a laptop and setting up an internet connection in his apartment. Her arguement had been that he could now check his email for any new cases any time, even whilst at home. But Phoenix knew that it was more for her to mess around on when she was came to stay. He didn't mind though. The laptop had actually been a useful purchase, especially on nights like this when he couldn't sleep at all.

He smiled slightly as he pulled the piece of equipment towards him and lifted the lid. The machine started humming as it came to life, and Phoenix patiently waited while it loaded. He wasn't sure what he was going to do on his laptop but he was sure he would be able to find something to do. Oh the wonders of the internet.

His first port of call ended up being his email inbox. More out of force of habit than of any real need to see if anyone had contacted him in the past few hours. His eyes scanned down the page, most of his emails looked like spam. Did he want to buy a designer handbag from Thailand? No thank you. He grimaced slightly as he quickly deleted all his unwanted emails. That left one from Larry, which could wait until the morning... or some other time during the week.

He was just about to start browsing some other random websites when an idea popped into his head. It had been a while since he had last emailed Edgeworth. And what better time to email him again, than now? Well, there was probably a lot more realistic and better times for him to email the prosecutor, but his brain wasn't really thinking along those lines. And it wasn't as if Edgeworth ever replied to any of his emails, but Phoenix didn't mind. At least he was able to contact him this time, and at least he knew that the other was alive. With that thought in mind he quickly opened up a blank email and began typing.

'Miles,

I hope you don't have your email account synched up to your cell, or you have it on silent at least. The last thing I want to do is wake you up. But then again, what time is it in Germany at the moment? I can't remember the time difference for the life of me. It's 2am over here, so I'm assuming it's sometime in the morning for you as well? I may be totally wrong, I don't know.

You are probably wondering why I am emailing you at this specific time. The answer is simple. I couldn't sleep. And I thought contacting you would be a good idea. Yeah... I blame the coffee. And before you scowl at me for drinking coffee right now, it's decaf. I'm not completely stupid to drink normal coffee at this time of night. Give me some credit please.

But yes. Couldn't sleep. Wanted to email you. So... Hi! How are you? I hope Germany is treating you well... again. It always does, doesn't it? You like it there obviously, hence why you keep going back. I hope you are learning lots and enjoying yourself.

I suppose I should be used to you not being around by now, but I'm not. Everytime I take a case I keep expecting you to be the Prosecutor for it. Kinda silly of me, huh? I mean, I know you aren't in the country so how could you be working on the same case as me? I don't know. Wishful thinking, maybe? I do hope you finish up over there and come back soon. I miss you.

At least I know that you are alive, unlike some times in the past. You havn't completely vanished off the face of the earth, and I am thankful for that. I don't think I could go through that again. That was not very pleasent at all. And, I actually have a way of contacting you this time as well! Even if you don't reply to me, I can still message you. I can still keep you informed of everything that's happenning here, back home. Means I don't feel completely useless.

On that note, Maya is back at Kurain currently. Pearl too, obviously. They both left about a week ago. But I hear from them everyday and they doing fine. I think Maya is already planning on when she can come back here. I just hope my wallet has enough time to recover first.

Larry is... Larry. Nothing really changes with him. He's got a new girlfriend, another model. When will he ever learn? But I suppose if he did then he wouldn't be the Larry that we know and love. At least I haven't had to defend him in court for a while. I don't know how he gets into so much trouble.

Gumshoe is doing ok, from what I know. He and Maggey are still going strong. And yes, he does still have his job. He's not done anything to jeapordize it in a while. Though that mainly seems to happen when we are both working on a case together doesn't it? I hear he did crash his car two weeks ago though.

That's about it really from this end. Unless there is someone else you want to hear about, in which case just ask. Say hi to Franziska for me. Or don't, since she would likely whip you in my place, but you know what I mean.

I better leave you to checking the rest of your emails now or whatever else you were doing.

I miss you, Miles. Come back soon.

Phoenix.'

Before he had time to double check what he had written, his hand automatically hit send. He probably should have edited it slightly but he was actually starting to get tired now. He stifled a yawn as he got to his feet. Maybe it was time for him to try and attempt sleeping again, but first the bathroom.

It didn't take him long to finish up in there, and he soon found himself back in the living room. He grabbed his now empty mug and wandered into the kitchen to clean up. He could have left it until the morning, but he had a feeling that if he had, it would have remained messy until later in the day. He wasn't exactly a morning person, after all.

After that job was done, he walked back through his apartment towards the table where he had left his laptop open and running. He was about to close the lid and put it to sleep when he noticed he had a new email. Phoenix blinked. Had Edgeworth actually replied? He wasted no time in sitting himself back down and opening up the inbox of his email. It was Edgeworth! His old friend had actually responded to one of his emails. Was this the twilight zone or something?

Smiling, he clicked on the link to open the email and quickly read the contents.

'Wright,

I miss you too. Now go to sleep.

Miles Edgeworth.'

It wasn't much but it was enough to soften his smile and fill him with a warm fuzzy feeling. For as cold as Edgeworth pretended to be, underneath he was still Miles.

Climbing to his feet, Phoenix gently closed the lid on his laptop before making his way back to his bedroom. It was definitely time to try and get some sleep again. He shut the light off behind him, deposited his slippers back by the side of his bed before climbing back in it. He snuggled down under the covers, and, still smiling, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
